1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for monitoring air pollution and a system for the same and, more particularly, to a method for monitoring air pollution and a system for the same, which monitors air pollution using air pollution data for various non-stationary ground areas and spatial information about the corresponding ground areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air pollution monitoring method, which is intended to actively and efficiently deal with environmental pollution problems such as global warming caused by reckless discharge of air pollutants such as carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, etc., has become a very important topic all over the world. In particular, various regulations and restrictions such as regulation of total emission of greenhouse gases, carbon emission trading system, etc. will be in force throughout the world so as to prevent the problems of greenhouse gases including carbon dioxide discharge, and thus the importance of establishing and implementing an effective air pollution monitoring technique has become more significant. Here, the air pollution monitoring technique is a key element needed to achieve a long-term global goal for emission reductions.
A technique for collecting information on dust and air pollution in real time using a stationary atmospheric gas sensor pre-installed in a place, where the emission of pollutants is expected, and displaying the pollution level on image data such as a map using a computer is the main key element of an existing air pollution monitoring system. Recently, an ambient air monitoring station is installed in a city or industrial area where various pollutants are generated such that the concentrations of air pollutants measured at the ambient air monitoring station are displayed as measurement values and notified to users.
However, such an air pollution monitoring system can only create a simple pollution map using the data obtained at the monitoring system installed in a fixed location. That is, the existing air pollution monitoring system is used only as a type of air warning system which stores only the pollution level for each air pollutant, which is the atmospheric state of the past at the present time, performs a series of statistical analysis processes, and sends out an alert to the citizens without real-time visualization on air pollution information of various geographic locations. As a result, the existing air pollution monitoring system has limitations in terms of atmospheric environment assessment for utilization and effectiveness of atmospheric environment information, establishment of atmospheric environment improvement, etc.